


Curiosità

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Era ormai calata la notte su Tanit, ma neanche la scomparsa del sole in favore della luna era stata in grado di fermare i festeggiamenti per la ritrovata pace che si protraevano da ormai ore. Era stata Nonna Giovanna a sponsorizzare e organizzare la festa, asserendo con convinzione che, in seguito agli eventi di quegli ultimi anni, ci fosse quasi il bisogno di concedersi qualche momento di svago: lontani dai numerosi doveri e dalle leggi dalle quali era complicato sfuggire.





	Curiosità

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per la M1 del Cow-t8.  
> \- Voglio un sacco di bene a Jyx e a tutte le headcanon che mi sono fatta su di lui. E Melek... rappresenta il mio canone di uomo perfetto (bara, ginger e dread. Posso chiedere di meglio?!). Quindi... eccomi a scrivere cavolate X°D *va a nascondersi*  
> \- Non betata, giuro che la farò correggere dopo il COWT

Era ormai calata la notte su Tanit, ma neanche la scomparsa del sole in favore della luna era stata in grado di fermare i festeggiamenti per la ritrovata pace che si protraevano da ormai ore. Era stata Nonna Giovanna a sponsorizzare e organizzare la festa, asserendo con convinzione che, in seguito agli eventi di quegli ultimi anni, ci fosse quasi il bisogno di concedersi qualche momento di svago: lontani dai numerosi doveri e dalle leggi dalle quali era complicato sfuggire.

Molti presero quell'invito alla lettera, godendo di quella festa con compagni vecchi e nuovi, mentre altri invece faticarono nel lasciarsi andare. In ogni caso quel generale senso di sollievo venne avvertito da tutti, anche da Jyx, il Campione prescelto del Team Opal.

Inizialmente si era trattenuto con gli invitati e aveva preso parte al buffet chiacchierando amabilmente con chi era giunto fin lì per aiutare il Veggente, ma alla fine aveva preferito allontanarsi dalla sala in festa per trovare un po' di pace in uno dei balconi del Palazzo.

L'aria di Tanit era fresca e piacevole, quasi un balsamo per l'anima, tant'è che Jyx non poté fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi e di inspirarla a pieni polmoni. Alle sue orecchie giungeva ancora il brusio della festa ma non lo trovò fastidioso, perché dopo aver utilizzato gran parte dei suoi poteri magici per contribuire al piano di Manila, non poteva non considerare una sorta di premio quel continuo chiacchiericcio: la dimostrazione che tutto si era risolto per il meglio.

Ripensò quasi inconsciamente alle settimane trascorse lì su Tanit, trovando solo un pizzico di delusione nel ricordare che per ovvie ragioni i giochi che evocavano la storica Guerra dei Titani erano stati sospesi. Tuttavia non poté non possedere tra sé e sé, perché anche se i giochi non avrebbero avuto un vincitore materiale, lui sentiva ugualmente una sorta di brivido di trionfo percorrergli la schiena. Il che lo portava ad ammettere che avrebbe sentito la mancanza di quei luoghi e di tutte le vicende che rendevano quella Landa tanto interessante. Perché era da secoli che non si sentiva così coinvolto in qualcosa ed era certo che, dopo le recenti scoperte, avrebbe ancora sentito parlare del Veggente e della sua famiglia.

Si sistemò la sciarpa in un movimento più abitudinario che per un reale bisogno, sentendosi poi improvvisamente rigido nel sentire il brusio di fondo diventare più forti con l'apertura della vetrata che separava il salone dal balcone nel quale si era rifugiato. Fu solo questione di qualche attimo e il chiacchiericcio tornò ad essere solo un rumore di sottofondo, ma quello non impedì a Jyx di voltarsi, imperturbabile, verso chi lo aveva raggiunto sul balcone.

Quello lo portò a incrociare gli occhi scuri di Melek, il Campione del Team Jade, nonché l'unico tra i compagni che aveva imparato a conoscere sia come avversari che come alleati, ad aver attirato in qualche modo la sua attenzione in maniera positiva - e non negativa come Hush e la sua bocca larga da bambina impertinente.

In quelle settimane aveva avuto modo di scoprire nell’altro una personalità interessante, non dissimile dalla sua in quanto misteri.

Melek non parlava di sé, ma sembrava preferire che fossero i suoi gesti e le azioni a definirlo. Era un uomo d'onore, buono e leale, un ottimo osservatore sempre in contatto con la natura e che, più volte, aveva preso il compito di  _ voce della ragione _ tra le varie diatribe che si erano create nei momenti di maggiore tensione.

Per quel movimento, Jyx, non si mostrò né seccato né tanto meno annoiato dalla sua presenza. Lo seguì con lo sguardo, piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso quando Melek si fermò accanto a lui, appoggiandosi sul marmo bianco del balcone con le braccia - movimento che fece flettere piacevole i suoi muscoli forti e allenati, esaltati dagli indumenti semplici e attillati che era solito indossare.

«Posso aiutarti?», gli chiese Jyx, decidendo di spezzare lui stesso il silenzio.

Il Campione del Team Jade si voltò subito verso di lui, scrutandolo con attenzione e suscitando in Jyx una sorta di disagio. Quello sguardo così serio e profondo lo faceva quasi sentire nudo. Melek aveva più volte dimostrato di poter guardare  _ oltre _ l’aspetto e la personalità delle persone, e lo stava facendo anche in quel preciso istante.

Disagio o meno, Jyx non si sentì minacciato ma trovò semplice definire quelle sue sensazioni abbastanza interessanti da non poter essere ignorate.

Attese quindi paziente che l'uomo gli desse una risposta che, come previsto, giunse poco dopo: semplice e concisa.

«Sei solo».

Solo due parole, soffiate da Melek con la sua voce profonda e calma come il modo di vivere della sua landa di provenienza, così legata alla natura da viverci a stretto contatto: godendo sia della sua quiete che dell’ira che talvolta era in grado di scatenare.

Jyx inclinò un poco il capo, giocando distrattamente con l’orlo della sua sciarpa.

«Lo ero, ma ora non più», rispose tranquillo, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente che fece sorridere l'altro uomo.

«Sono qui proprio per questo», riprese Melek, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte.

Come frase poteva avere numerose spiegazioni che Jyx analizzò rapidamente per trovare quella più vicina al caso, ma non fu semplice neanche per lui risolvere l'enigma della personalità di Melek.

«Temo che le tue preoccupazioni siano infondate in ogni caso», scelse infine di rispondere, «quando sei un essere immortale il ritrovarsi soli è riconducibile al semplice e ordinario scorrere della vita… inoltre ho quarantaquattro adorabili gatti che mi attendono a casa e che si assicurano che io non sia mai solo».

Attese quasi con ansia la risposta dell’altro, curioso alla sola idea di scoprire un qualcosa in più sulla persona di Melek e che lo aiutasse a risolvere quel mistero. Era come una sfida e Jyx non era solito tirarsi indietro, soprattutto davanti a quelle più difficili. 

«Ciò nonostante sento che ti manca qualcosa, o  _ qualcuno _ », insinuò con una semplicità e naturalezza da far inarcare il sopracciglio di Jyx in un'espressione sempre più divertita.

«E ti stai proponendo tu?»

«Se dovesse accadere, non mi opporrò», ribatté Melek alzando un poco le spalle, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui.

Jyx era avvezzo agli usi e alle tradizioni di U'luar. Nei suoi settemila anni di vita aveva avuto già modo di osservarli e di documentarsi, incuriosito anche dalla loro magia elementare, e sapeva che la popolazione di quella Landa aveva preso molto sul serio l’adattarsi alla natura anche nei rapporti interpersonali. Gli abitanti erano, per modo di dire, liberi come le imprevedibili correnti del vento, di conseguenza potevano scegliere se legarsi a qualcuno o se rimanere invece soli, e addirittura potevano anche decidere quando e come partecipare alla vita delle città, scambiando i prodotti che producevano con ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

Anche Melek seguiva quella stessa corrente di vita, ma Jyx in lui vedeva un qualcosa di diverso:  _ di inarrestabile _ . Per lui, l'altro Campione era come l'acqua della sua magia elementare, una forza impetuosa e calma al tempo stesso.

«Sei una persona interessante, Melek U'luarin», commentò, senza nascondere un tono piacevolmente sorpreso, «tuttavia non possono non chiedermi che cosa ci guadagni da tutto ciò, non è forse nella natura della tua popolazione lo scambio? Quindi... desideri qualcosa in cambio da me?»

Era un'insinuazione senza alcun sottinteso e che richiedeva una risposta decisa e cristallina, e Jyx era curioso di sentirla uscire dalle labbra dell'altro uomo. Infatti, i suoi occhi azzurri lampeggiavano d'interesse e non poteva, né voleva, fare niente per nasconderlo.

Melek lo osservò ancora, scrutandolo con un sorriso quasi divertito.

«Il fatto che tu mi stia ponendo questa domanda mi fa intendere che tu abbia già deciso che cosa vuoi da me», ribatté e Jyx si concesse subito una breve risata, colpito dalla sagacia dell’altro uomo.

«Sei furbo, te lo concedo», rispose qualche attimo dopo, «e ammetto anche che mi incuriosisce questo tuo alone di mistero. Non so ancora cosa ti abbia spinto fin qui, a cercare proprio la mia compagnia... ma vista la fine ufficiale delle ostilità tra i Team non credo ci siano conflitti d'interesse».

«Lo prendo come un complimento», commentò Melek.

«Ti assicuro che lo è», confermò Jyx, appoggiandosi con più naturalezza sul bancone, riprendendo poi il discorso con nonchalance, «e visto che sei stato il primo a dare la notizia del  _ prossimo lieto evento,  _ non posso non chiedermi se sia o meno possibile utilizzare il tuo  _ sguardo indagatore _ anche per altre novità del genere… in anteprima intendo».

L'uomo rise, facendo riecheggiare la sua risata limpida nell'aria fresca di Tanit.

«Ad esempio il padre del nascituro?», domandò, senza smettere di sorridere.

Il motivo dell’interesse di Melek nei suoi confronti era ancora un’incognita, ma Jyx si sentiva talmente divertito da voler semplicemente accettare quella situazione. Era una ventata di novità e si sentiva pronto a scoprire giorno dopo giorno ciò che quella strana  _ richiesta di amicizia _ avrebbe portato nella sua vita.

«Sai che ti dico?», si leccò le labbra compiaciuto, sistemandosi ancora una volta la sciarpa, «Sono certo che piacerai ai miei quarantaquattro gatti».


End file.
